Hunting For Treasure with Barney (SuperMalechi's version)
Hunting for Treasure with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in May 13, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids go hunting for treasure Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *B.J. (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Lumiere (Ewan McCregor) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Welcome to Our Treehouse #Let's Play Together #A Hunting We Will Go #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Friendship Song #Go Round and Round the Village #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #If All The Raindrops #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Listen #Rig a Jig Jug #The Senses Song #Brushing My Teeth #Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again #If You're Happy and You Know It #Castles So High #Clean Up #The Rainbow Song #I Love You End Credit Music #Welcome to Our Treehouse #Senses Song #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Welcome To Our Treehouse (Reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Mid 1993/Early 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 14 voice and 2004 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in "If The Shoe Fits...". *The Season 3 Baby Bop voice was heard at the beginning *The arrangements for the background music used in this video were stock background music heard in Season 3 episodes and videos. *When Baby Bop arrives at the treehouse and says "Hi everybody! Watch ya' doing?", the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Barney Safety", and the sound of "Watch ya' doing" is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter". *First time Stephen falls or lays down. This time, he is roller skating too fast, trips on a toy truck, rolls down the treehouse steps (off screen) and hurts his right arm a little. Then, Barney comes to life. And the kids say "Barney" and hug him. *When Stephen screams as he is roller skating too fast and falls down, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when he got soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +2. *When Stephen yells "Whoa!", the sound clip is the same as SpongeBob's from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick jump off the Patty Wagon), except it was pitched up to +3. *After Stephen roller skates too fast, trips on a toy truck, rolls down the treehouse steps, and falls down, he hurts his arm, and he has to go to the hospital. *Another time Baby Bop falls or lays down. After Castles So High, she slips on a toy train and falls down, hurting her tail a little. *When Baby Bop screams as she slips on a toy train and falls down, her scream is the same SpongeBob scream from "Stuck in the Wringer" (when SpongeBob flies into Mr. Krabs and the customers), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When Baby Bop falls and crashes into the other toys, she cries. *After Baby Bop slips on a toy train, She tells Stacy that her tail was bleeding. Then, Stacy cleans the blood, and puts a big bandage cast on Baby Bop's tail. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It's was Stephen is roller skating too fast, trips on a toy truck, rolls down the treehouse steps (off screen), and falls down on the ground. Time Lapse is also used where Baby Bop slips on a toy train, and falls down and crashes into the other toys. Quotes Quote 1: *Stephen: I am roller skating too fast and can't stop! Help! *Chip: Uh oh! *Stephen: (screaming) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *All: Stephen Stephen!! *Stephen: skates too fast, trips on a toy truck, rolls down the treehouse stairs) Whoa! *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! Hi everybody I'm drunk Barney! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Watch ya' doing? *Shawn: We're thinking about playing together. *Barney: Oh. But someone isn't at the treehouse right now. *Stephen's voice: Help! *Chip: Who said that? *Barney: It sounds like Stephen. *Carlos: Let's look and see what's wrong. *(Barney and the kids go down to the treehouse and see Stephen laying on his side) *Stephen: Oh, hi Barney. *Barney: Hi Stephen. What happened to you? *Stephen: I was just roller skating too fast, tripped on a toy truck, and rolled down the treehouse stairs and broke my arm. It is bleeding a little bit. *Barney: I see. (helps him up) Let's take make the school a pretend hospital. *Stephen: Okay. (Barney helps Stephen to the pretend hospital) *Stacy: I can use my first aid kit *Lumiere: Ah, very good idea Stacy at least give him a good wash! *Stacy: Thanks, Lumiere! *Lumiere: You're welcome *(fade to the classroom as the hospital room with Barney in a doctor outfit and Lumiere and Stacy as the nurses) *Barney: I'm Doctor fucking Barney here. I have a First Aid kit with the things I need to make Stephen's arm all better. Here is a nice big bandage cast to make Stephen's arm all better. *Stephen: Great idea, Doctor Barney. *Barney: Now, Stephen, clean the blood on your arm with the bucket of first aid water. *Stephen: OK! *[Barney moves the bucket closer to Stephen's arm, and Stephen's arm washes in the first aid water *Barney: Now, Stephen, I'll clean your arm with a First Aid towel cloth. *Stephen: OK. *helps Stephen's arm clean with a First Aid towel cloth *Barney: And then, I'll put you a big bandage cast on your toe to make it all better *puts a big bandage cast on Stephen's arm *Barney: I'll pee on it next! *Stephen: Eww, you pervert! *pees on Stephen's arm *Stephen: Thank you, Doctor Barney. My arm feels a lot better now. *Barney: You're welcome Stephen. And here's a nice sticker and a bottle of lemonade to make you feel better. *Stephen: Thanks, Doctor Barney. *drinks some lemonade in a bottle that doctor Barney gave gto him *Stephen: Lemonade makes me feel better. Thanks, Doctor Barney. *Barney: You're welcome, Stephen. *Carlos: Well, Stephen, your arm will get better in a few days. *Stephen: That's a great idea, Carlos. *Barney: So, we can play together right now. Quote 2: *Baby Bop: (after the song Castles So High) That was so much fun! And It was tea riffic! Here, I'll walk over the door. (slips on a toy train, and screams) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Stacy: Oh, Baby Bop! watch out for the toys! *(Baby Bop falls and crashes into the other toys as a big loud crash is heard) *Baby Bop: (groaning as she lays on her side) Ohh, no. *Stacy: (rushes to Baby Bop) Let me help you, Baby Bop. (helps Baby Bop up) Oh, no! *Baby Bop: I'm fine, but my tail hurts a little bit. (shakes tail, but hurts a little) Can you help me, Stacy? *Stacy: Sure. (cleans the blood on Baby Bop's tail with a water cloth) I cleaned the blood. Now, I'll put a bandage on. (uses magic and a bandage appears. Then, she puts the bandage on Baby Bop's hurt tail) There, all better. *Baby Bop: Thanks, Stacy.